


another day, another monologue

by Anonymous



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Monologue, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Prompt: a missing power cord.
Kudos: 16
Collections: Anonymous





	another day, another monologue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sholio's [Happy Distracting Comment Fest](https://sholio.dreamwidth.org/1317420.html) on Dreamwidth.

_Ahh, Perry the Platypus._ How nice of you to join me! Don't mind those boxes over there, I've been, ah, clearing out my storage unit lately, no particular reason. At all. Nothing to do with my-- hey!  
  
I-- it's not even evil this time! You don't even have to be here.  
  
What, the ominous shape under the sheet? That's- It's not-- ugh, you know what? Fine, yes, it's an inator.  
  
Don't worry about it. It's today's other project, actually. I was working on it this morning, you see, and it turns out I needed to restock some of my parts, because-- well, there was this thing, with _Norm_ , and these _seagulls_ , and long story short I ended up with an inator that doesn't match any of my power cords!  
  
So now I've been stuck without a power cord, and my budget's been a little low this month, after _last week_ , so I decided to go through my storage unit and see if I could find any.  
  
But then I thought to myself, that's too much work! So I made... the _CORD LOCATE-AND-TRANSPORT-INATOR!_  
  
(Yes, I know, it looks very impressive!)  
  
But there was this one little problem, which is that I only had the same style of power ports available, and-- basically, the locatinator actually needs the same sort of power cord I was looking for in the first place. And after all that, I didn't want to have to redesign it to use, I don't know, battery power or something. So, uh.  
  
Would you-- would you mind helping, actually?  
  
Yes?  
  
All right, great, just look through those boxes there, I'm going through these ones right now. Just don't touch that box in the corner, that one's Darlene's.  
  
You know, it's been a while since I've gone through this.  
  
...  
  
Ooh, look, an old family picture! Ah, Vanessa. She did ballet, you know, back then? I was at her recital! I think I have a photo of it somewhere-- here, see, isn't she cute?  
  
...  
  
Oh, what's that? The cord? You found it? Why _thank you_ , Perry the Platypus!  
  
Aww, you even attached the self-destruct button for me! Let me just plug it in, and I ca _AUGH_ \--  
  
Ah.  
  
...  
  
Yeah, I'm not sure what I expected.  
  
Curse you, Perry the Platypus.  
  
(You're not even going to pay for the storage unit, are you? Rude.)


End file.
